


Compulsion

by Celandine



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, Infidelity, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-09
Updated: 2008-06-09
Packaged: 2017-10-12 05:52:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry can't resist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Compulsion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Snegurochka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snegurochka/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Need](https://archiveofourown.org/works/121522) by [Celandine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine). 



Harry knows it's wrong. Every time he sees Percy, though, desire hits him in the gut like a Bludger. He can't explain it, not even to himself. He's married to Ginny, he loves her, she's pregnant with their much-wanted first child, and yet whenever Harry sees Percy, sees the way Percy looks at him sideways, hiding behind his spectacles, he is gripped by an urge to go down on his knees and beg Percy for -- he's not even certain what he'd beg for. For anything that Percy will give him.

Today he seizes the chance.

Percy has disappeared from the post-Sunday-dinner crowd in the living room at the Burrow, muttering something almost inaudible about looking for a book in his own room. Ron makes a joke at the same moment, and Harry thinks he is the only one who noticed Percy leave.

After a few minutes, Harry stands, telling Mr. Weasley next to him that he's just going to the loo, back in a bit, and goes upstairs. He knows which room is Percy's, of course, and he doesn't knock, just opens the door and walks inside, shutting it behind him as if he has a perfect right to be there. Percy is standing by the window, and his glasses catch the light as he turns his head when he hears Harry come in.

"What is it?"

Harry doesn't say anything at first. He crosses the room to Percy and sinks to his knees in front of him, putting a hand on each of Percy's hips and leaning in, his head tilted upward.

"Please?"

The question he is asking is answered when Percy bites his lip and nods, and Harry quickly opens Percy's flies, extracting a cock that hardens under his touch as if Percy has been waiting for this as long as Harry has.

There is no time to spend on niceties, not when the entire Weasley clan is downstairs. Harry sucks at him frantically, storing in his memory the smell of Percy's own musky scent overlaid with something vaguely woodsy from his soap, the texture of the ginger curls that tickle Harry's nose as he licks. He presses a wet fingertip against the tight pucker of Percy's arsehole, wishing that it were his cock. Percy's hand rests lightly on Harry's head, and through the roaring in his ears Harry thinks he hears Percy say his name before he tastes the bitterness of Percy's come thick in his mouth.

Percy whispers, "I've wanted that for so long."

"I know." Harry stands up, his glasses askew, and kisses Percy for the first time. The last time? He puts the thought out of his mind, unashamed of his need as he draws Percy's hand down to his throbbing cock, where a few short strokes bring him to orgasm, wet heat sticky in his pants.

Neither of them knows what to say afterward, after the cleaning spells are quickly mumbled and Harry has stepped away. The meaningless words, "I have to -- they'll be wondering --" are answered with a simple nod from Percy.

Before Harry's hand touches the doorknob, however, a sound comes from Percy that makes Harry turn around.

"I want you too," he says through the tightness in his throat.

Then he goes back downstairs and sits next to Ginny, holding her hand. He doesn't know what he will do next Sunday.

**Author's Note:**

> "Need" from Harry's point of view. For snegurochka_lee.


End file.
